cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Serenity
Basic Information The herb pouch your wear around your neck is not the same as the one used to make your sub guild armor! You get a new herb pouch from the tree in the secret garden. To enter certain rooms in Serenity, you will need to have a bitterharvest plant. This is a one session item, so you'll need to get one each time you log in and go to Serenity. To spawn a plant set off the spider room trap at the first entrance to darkwell on the east causeway. Then, make sure you have a crowbar, and at the bottom of the embassy tree go southeast, 'use crowbar', go north twice and get your plant! Some other rooms require also having a herb pouch (I believe either worn on just in your pack). So don't destroy your herb pouch! Finally, there are some magical exits, mostly for higher portal arcana and skill/spell shops (and also a general mount shop), that are opened by triggering the room traps in the south of Ashwood. Starting from the entrance to Ashwood from Lowly Downs, use the following directions to trigger all appropriate traps: ,n2nwnenw2seneeseeneseeneewnw3neese GLVL 26Armor Making the armor in Serenity can be a bit confusing so this is here to help. To start the process you need a Fresh herb pouch, which can be found in the secret garden, here is a speedwalk that will get one for you. From guild recall, remember to have a guildring and your herb pouch in your right hand! ,neserenity paperworkw3dwnww2swspotnwwsmellnfruitpouch& After you have your new pouch, you need to mix some herbs with it to get started, these are sold by the goblin, just north of the room where you used "look spot" to get to the secret garden. mixing one of these two herbs with your pouch will make it ready to accept one of 9 basic arcane items. if you mix your fresh herb pouch with herbs(1) then bulging herb pouch will be compatable with spider web(ARMOR), bleached bone(HELM), mandrake root(GAUNTLET), troll's heart(BOOTS). The herbs(2) when mixed with the fresh herb pouch is compatable with ground lead(WEAPON), dragon teeth(SHIELD), eye of newt(CLOAK), cat's breath(ARMBAND), bat wing(LEGGINGS). Once the bulgings herb pouch is mixed with one of the arcane items you will get an embued herb pouch and it is now ready for one of the apecial items from the shop to make armor. So from the goblin selling the 2 herbs, to get to the other pieces you will need ,ssw2w8search2sw2wsdooritems& 1) length of vine (80000) 2) blessed leaf (80000) 3) piece of cloth (80000) Use the BUY command to purchase an item or the DESCRIBE command to get an item description The Garden of Divinity From guild recall, remember to have a guildring! ,neserenity paperworkw3dwnww2sww Here you can offer your kill quests. The Secret Garden From guild recall, remember to have a guildring! ,neserenity paperworkw3dwnww2swspot& In the Secret Garden you can find the herb pouch tree (northwest corner, 'smell', 'pick fruit') to use for your arcana, and also some kill quests. Guildrank 26 Guild Tutors The tutors can be pretty hard to find, here are some speed walks to get you to them all, starting from guild recall -- make sure you have a guildring and bitterharvest plant. N.B Have Herb pouch in right hand and bitter harvest plant in left hand '''The Ancient and Wise Sage of Serenity' ,neserenity paperworkwd2nwusage The sage teaches the following: *Dodging *Spell resistance *Awareness *Riding *Swimming *Barter *Lore The Druid (Shaman Only) ,neserenity paperworkwdnwto druidne Spells learned from the Druid: *Heal *Regenerate *Body Bind *Antidote *Unstun *Release *Airy Freedom *Disentangle *Ogre Strength *Giant Strength *Dragon Strength *Light Shards *Demon Shards *Dragon Shards *Eagle Eye *Tiger Eye *Magic Eye *Raise Dead *Flamebane *Crystal Skin *Aurora *Bloodshrine *Freedom *Restore Voice The Bard ,neserenity paperworkw3d2wswto the bard Spells available from the Bard: *Fireflames *Chill *Zap *Ensnare *Web *Sleep The Withered Old Lady ,neserenity paperworkw3d2wsww2sladder Spells learned from the Withered Old Lady: *Zap *Confusion *Mindmaze *Sloth *Time Stop The Fisherman ,neserenity paperworkw3dwnww3sw2wsw2swguildrune ,sse2ne3nbank The Fisherman teaches the following: *Naturalism Spell Use *Cabalistic Ability *Spiritual Karma *Arcana *Magic Spell Use *Sorcery Spell Use The Tool Shed ,neserenity paperworkw3dwnww3sw2wswswwstool shed Gardener teaches the following spells and skills: *Heal *Body Bind *Ogre Strength *Giant Strength *Light Shards *Demon Shards *Eagle eye *Tiger Eye *Dodging *Toughness *Spell Resistance *Resilience *Awareness *Riding *Swimming *Barter *Lore If asked nicely he may also share his drink with you. The Pike of Wisdom Make sure you have a bitterharvest plant and are good at swimming or flying or something and use this speedwalk: ,neserenity paperworkw3dwnww3sw2w3sw2swguildrunes2senesink The Pike of Wisdom teaches: *Chill *Venom *Pestilence *Entrap. DO NOT DOUBT THE GREATNESS OF THE PIKE! Guildrank 32+ Tutors The Lazy Dodger You will need a night shirt to get to this tutor. This can be purchased from Moorgate town centre using the following speed walk. ,2esse18''' To get to the quest to offer the nightshirt, use the following speedwalk from Mages' Guild recall: ,neserenity paperworkw3dwnww3sw2wsw2sw2wnnerightshirtoffer Note - Offering may not work when used in a macro. You will then be teleported to a room with only one visible exit. Instead, go north. This will take you to another room with possible southern and up exits. Up will take you to Traders' Way. South will take you back to the first room after offering the night shirt. Instead, EXAMINE RUNE. Then go NORTHWEST to encounter the lazy Dodger. The Lazy Dodger offers the following skills: *Naturalism Spell Use *Magical Dexterity *Spiritual Karma *Magic Spell Use *Sorcery Spell Use location of orphanage neserenity paperworkw3dwnww2swn ,ssw2w8 Then search until it opens to the sw Most of the tutors for GR32, and GR42 (and more? I forget) are in the Training Tree. To find this place, go to the northwest room in the orphanage, and 'move drawing'. Go north and then up to discovering the training area. The spell tutors are towards the southeast of the tree, on several levels. The skills tutors are east then northwest from the top of the ladder, then examine guildrune. Also all of the battlemage-specific tutors are in the Training Tree. Guildrank 52+ Tutors The tutors for spells are in the Cabin, which is southwest from Serenity Glade. Go to the south of the cabin and then up. The skills at GR52 are behind Hummumerer's shop (go northwest even though that exit doesn't appear).